


Define Normal

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Emotions, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori discovers more emotions?---“There I was naked as the day I was born-”“-as if half of Ul’Dah hasn't seen that-”“-surrounded by wild chocobos-”“-aaaaw chocobos-”“-with nothing to defend myself with-”“-what were they going to do peck you to death?”“-that's exactly what they--damn it Tataru I was trying to be dramatic.”





	Define Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing so much about squishy feelings lbr

“There I was naked as the day I was born-”

“-as if half of Ul’Dah hasn't seen that-”

“-surrounded by wild chocobos-”

“-aaaaw chocobos-”

“-with nothing to defend myself with-”

“-what were they going to do peck you to death?”

“-that's exactly what they--damn it Tataru I was trying to be dramatic.” 

The little lalafell bent over in a fit of giggles as Thancred crossed his arms, pouting about his story being ruined.

Tataru, Thancred, Kori, and Yda all sat at one of the tables in the Rising Stones. They had found a rare moment between stopping the world from being destroyed by the next ascian or primal or rebellion leader to drink and relax. This had given Thancred the opportunity to share with everyone his trials and tribulations while stuck in Dravania alone after coming out of the aether stream. Of course, no one was really taking it seriously it was Thancred after all. 

“In other news,” Yda cut in and leaned forward her mouth twisting into an evil grin, “I hear someone at the table has been getting cozy with the Lord Commander.” 

All eyes turned to Kori and he leaned back in his chair with a shrug placing his hands behind his head, “I mean if you call getting invited to his bed as being cozy then sure I won’t deny it.”

“Oh! That’s exciting. So are you two a thing now?” Tataru’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, always happy to hear more gossip. 

“I mean we’re not a thing thing, like sure we do things, but we haven’t talked about becoming a thing, we’re not an exclusive thing, at least I don’t think we are a thing, I haven’t really asked him about being a thing to be completely honest,” Kori rambled. 

He really wasn’t sure what his relationship with Aymeric was at that time. Things had kind of just happened and neither one of them approached the topic of what was happening. For Kori, he was scared of becoming an exclusive pair because he couldn’t decide on spending his life with one person. Sure he had very strong romantic and sexual feelings for Aymeric. He was absolutely ecstatic to find out Aymeric shared his feelings and he was more than happy to have Aymeric as a partner in his life but he couldn’t ignore the fact that he also had those same strong feelings for other people and Kori just wasn’t sure how to make everything come together. It was always easier to just keep things casual so he didn’t have to worry about deciding on just one person and that was his plan with Aymeric also, for now. 

“With the way you two always look like you’re undressing each other with your eyes, it’s hard to believe you haven’t become an official item yet,” Thancred tipped back his tankard, grinning at Kori as he drained it. 

“You of all people should know what it’s like to be undressed by me,” Kori winked and enjoyed watching Thancred choke on his drink. 

Yda reached over to slam Thancred on the back, probably a lot harder than she needed to, while still staring at Kori, “I for one am very proud of you for finally starting a normal relationship.” 

“Define normal,” Kori rested on his hand, elbow on the table, keeping his gaze on Thancred as the other finally got over his coughing fit. 

“Not Thancred,” Yda answered receiving a glare from the man in question. 

“I am perfectly normal, thank you very much.”

“You were scared of chocobos.”

“Wild chocobos! They could have killed me and you’re not even concerned.” 

“Oh yes wild chocobos so very dangerous.”

“Kori you were in Dravania back me up here.”

“I hate to say it Yda but Thancred is right, those chocobos can be very frightening when you don’t know how to pet them properly,” Kori chimed in playfully kicking Thancred under the table. 

“Ugh you guys are impossible. I need another drink for this conversation,” Thancred mocked anger as he stood and headed over to the bar to refill his drink.

“Grab me one too while you’re over there,” Kori called after him, having finished his own drink a while ago. 

The four of them continued their playful conversation, artfully avoiding talking about what was happening in Little Ala Mhigo, because right now was a time to relax. It was probably the only time they would get for a long while and they were going to enjoy it. 

Several drinks later, Tataru was passed out on the table sleeping peacefully on her own arms, Yda had excused herself so she too could sleep but in her own bed leaving Thancred and Kori the only two still mostly conscious at the table. 

Kori watched as Thancred methodically inspected one of his daggers. The two of them had had a fling off and on since they had met under that tree in Ul’Dah many years ago. It was fun, it was safe, and it was comfortable. At some point, Kori had realized he had actually started to develop real feelings for Thancred. The way he smiled could lift his mood even on the worst of days and Kori had found himself daydreaming about going on a real date with Thancred at some point. Imaging how all the girls in Ul’Dah must have felt when Thancred gave them his attention and wishing that was him. But it wasn’t like he was ever able to act on those feelings. Thancred was not one to settle down and Kori, well, he had Aymeric now he guessed, still wasn’t quite sure about that one. It wasn’t like Aymeric and Thancred were the only ones either, there were others too that he had grown very close to on his adventures. 

_ Why was he like this? Why could he not commit to just one person? Commit...maybe Thancred had the same problem that’s why… _

“Thancred?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you a personal question?” It was probably the alcohol making Kori bold enough to bring up talk about emotions but fuck it he wanted answers. 

“Sure what’s up?” Thancred continued his inspection not looking away from his daggers but nodding in Kori’s direction to show he was listening.

“Do you ever find yourself in love with, well maybe not in love, having strong feelings for more than one person?” Kori rested his cheek against the coolness of the table watching Thancred’s hands move. 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Thancred set down the dagger he was working on, satisfied with it and started up on the next. 

“Like how you sleep around with so many people. Is that because you’re in love with all of them and can’t pick just one to start a relationship with?” 

Thancred laughed, “I’m not in love with any of them, despite what they may believe. I just like to have a little fun now and again.”

“Hmm..” that was not the answer Kori was hoping for, he somehow drooped lower onto the table flattening out against it arms stretching out, “Have you ever been in love?”

Thancred’s hands stopped, “Perhaps.”

“What’s it feel like?” Somewhere in the back of his mind Kori knew he sounded like a teenage girl at a slumber party but he was drunk and desperate and Thancred was willing. 

“Like you can’t ever get enough of the person even when they’re with you,” Thancred stated flatly and then continued his ministrations.

It was simple but it made Kori sit in silence for a moment as he processed Thancred’s words. That was definitely how he felt about Aymeric, he wanted to know everything about the Lord Commander and was overjoyed by just his presence in his life. The same could probably be said about Thancred and well...he’ll never get to find out about how it would have felt with Haurchefant. 

“What if you have that feeling for more than one person?” Kori continued his game of twenty question, speech slurring a little either from drink or need of sleep. 

“Then it would probably be best to tell them so that you can talk and figure out what will work best for all of you,” Thancred answered, “No one has made a rule saying everyone is only allowed one person. But I guess it really depends on if everyone involved feels the same way. Haven’t thought about it much.” 

Thancred sounded like a prophet of the twelve to Kori’s ears. Just talk about it. It sounded so simple when put like that. Why hadn’t he thought about it before? Of course, it was so silly, why should he force himself to choose when he could have them all? Gods, Thancred had made everything so clear. 

Kori really hoped he remembered this conversation in the morning as he slowly closed his eyes, beginning to join Tataru in sleeping where he sat. 

“Thanks Thancred,” he mumbled as sleep overcame him, “Love you.” 

Kori had completely passed out after that, so he missed Thancred dropping his dagger, missed it clanging loudly on the floor in the empty room, and missed Thancred jumping in shock at Kori’s drunken slip of the tongue. 


End file.
